Tainted Ebony
by XEye-Of-The-WolfX
Summary: Zuko lands in our world....in a pond!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As I said……sometime before…….I know I shouldn't start a new fic but I'm jus' a bad lil' girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar lil' dudes and dudetts. Or any thing else for that matter. 'Sept my character and the plot.

She put her pencil down and examined the work. It was perfect. All it needed now was a little paint. She could do that later, right now, she felt like a change of scenery. Putting her pad on her bed, she got up and walked down the stairs. She pulled on her convers and laced them up, then she grabbed a black jacket and tied it round her waist. A silver necklace round her neck glinted. It was in the shape of an E, E for Ebony. She walked outside and climbed into her black beaten up Pegeout. Ebony decided to drive to Frensham. She'd sit down there and think about every thing. Frensham was her retreat a place she would go when she felt life was becoming too much.

Passing her driving test last month had been useful, but not crucial. She could walk to work, she never took the car to work, but it was days like this when she just loved the freedom of being able to drive almost anywhere she wanted. Ebony worked at the local Co-Op. It wasn't a greatly paid job, but it was paying off the bills and mortgage. She tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. The tips of her hair were different colours every day, depending what colours she had been painting with. Today she had been using fiery reds, yellows and oranges. She was quiet and had few friends, but that was how she liked it. She was often to busy painting and reading to have a social life anyway. She pulled the car up in the car park and got out, breathing in the woodland air. She locked her car and began to walk round the little pond.

She carried on walking, until she reached her favourite spot. It was right next to the pond and the ground was sandy. She climbed over the low wall and sat down, resting her back against the grey stones that made up the wall. She stared out at the pond, her brown, almost amber eyes glazed over slightly. It was a quiet day, being Wednesday, her only day off other than Sunday, and there were only a few dog walkers here and there, so she was left alone most of the time. She hadn't really been paying attention to what was going on around her, but her eyes caught something in the pond. It was far too big to be a bird, so what was it? Ebony took off her shoes and socks and rolled her jeans up to her knees to wade in and find out what it was. It wasn't too far from shore and the pond was very shallow, but she knew what she was doing was stupid. She reached it just as the water began to touch her jeans. It was a person.

She turned the person over and the first thing she saw was the scar. She knew exactly who he was…or could be. But he couldn't be; could he? He looked exactly like Zuko from one of her favourite shows, Avatar. But Avatar was a cartoon. This was one crazy fan. Unless by some freak nature thing, Zuko had ended up in the 21st century. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Right now, who ever this guy was, he needed to get out of the water. He was obviously unconscious but he looked like he might live. She pulled him to the shore and laid him on his back. He was breathing, which was good and she couldn't see any injuries. But then, you can never be too careful. She unrolled her jeans and put her shoes and socks back on. She wondered what to do. If she took him back to her house, she could always take him to the hospital if anything seemed wrong. But what if he was some crazy stalker. What would she do then?

She pulled her mobile from her pocket. She selected 'Megan' from the list. Megan was a girl who worked all the same days she did and they got on relatively well. She was one of Ebony's few friends and Ebony was one of Megan's few friends. Before Ebony had passed her driving test, Megan had driven her every where. She pressed the green call button.

"Hi, this is Megan, how can I help you?" A cheery voice came down the phone.

"Hi Meg," Ebony greeted her friend.

"Hi Ebbie!" She replied. Ebony rolled her eyes. Another one of the people she worked with was Chris. He started working and the Co-Op just after Ebony and he made up the nick name for her. At first she was annoyed, but now she's just gotten used to it. "What's up?" Megan asked the girl on the other end.

"The sky. Listen. You know Zuko right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm at Frensham, and this guy was in the pond. He looks exactly like Zuko. He's unconscious but I don't know what to do. Could you come over?"

"Yeah sure. You in your favourite spot?"

"Well, yeah."

"See ya soon!"

"Bye!" Ebony pressed the red button. Now she just had to wait for Megan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, it is I…..er I forget who I am…….What's my name? (The Clash) Andy said he couldn't wait to make a skirt in textiles (he's gonna have to wait a while) and he's gonna make a pink mini skirt, with a matching crop top and bag! And not only that, but he's gonna wear them down town, so Alex and I said that we were gonna film him and put it on the internet! Hahaha!

Sweetnevermore: Thankies! I'm updating! Wooo Dude!

Zukofan5 (): Ah yes, it does look interesting! I'm waiting for aliens to come and land on my school. Oooo look here they come now!

JustPlainPeachy: it's not cruel….ok maybe it is! Ahem…yeah I'm updating 'coz I rule!

Disclaimer: Ya, like I said before, I own nothing! I also regret nothing! Except that time when I stuck my head to the table. And when I got apple up my nose and….

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned round to see the brunet running up to her and 'Zuko'. She grinned. Just like Megan to be here quickly. She'd probably driven like a maniac, despite her toddler, Jacob in the back. The little boy was toddling along beside his mother, trying desperately to keep up with her.

"Hi guys!" Ebony greeted the two.

"Hi," Megan replied, breathing hard.

"Hewo," Jacob piped up then began sucking his thumb.

"I know now's probably not a good time to ask but could you possibly baby sit tonight, Mick and I are going out," Megan asked her younger friend.

"Sure, I'm baby sitting Amy and Tom tonight, if you bring him round mine, I'll look after both of them," the black haired girl replied.

"So they're being dropped off at yours too?"

"Yeah, I need to get some stuff ready for next week so Domieque said she'd drop them round mine."

"Ah, it's Matt's birthday next week isn't it?"

"Yep."

A low moan from behind them reminded the two why they were there and they turned round. The boy had woken up. They rushed over to him.

"I'm Ebony, this is Megan what's your name?"

"Zuko," The boy replied. The girls glanced at each other before carrying on.

"Where does it hurt Zuko?" Megan asked him.

"My head hurts a bit," he muttered back.

"Ok, erm, do you mind coming back to mine? You should be fine there, but if I think anything's wrong, I can take you to the hospital ok?"

"Fine."

"Could you sit up? Slowly otherwise you'll feel dizzy," Megan said, almost like a doctor. Ebony thought she'd been watching Casualty and Holby City again. He didn't look too happy about being told what to do but did it any way. Unfortunately he came up too fast.

"Urg…I feel dizzy," He moaned.

"It was your fault!" Megan replied.

"It'll go away soon." Ebony added.

"Jacob! Come back now! No that's bad, come to mummy!" Megan suddenly shouted. The little boy had run over to the water's edge and had begun to walk into the dirty water of the pond. For once, the obedient Jacob carried on, ignoring his mother's warnings. Ebony rushed forward and grasped the now squirming child in her arms. She lifted him above her head and told him he was a naughty boy before spinning him around until he screamed. She placed him down on the floor. Zuko was now in a standing position and was rubbing his forehead. Jacob trotted over to his mother and clasped her hand.

"Come on Zuko, I'll drive you to mine." They walked to Ebony's car and Zuko hesitated, staring at the black beast with a lot of dents and scratches on its coat.

"What is it Zuko?" Ebony said, climbing into the driver's seat on the right hand side.

"What is it?" He asked nervously.

"It's a car, get in, it's perfectly safe!"

"So why has it got dents in it?"

"My brother used to race it before he got his new one. Then he passed this one on to me last month. We fixed the engine up together so it's really special. I don't drive that badly!" Reluctantly, Zuko climbed in next to her. "Seatbelt!" She told him. He dithered, looking round the car before she pointed out a long strip of a woven material. They drove out of the car park and down the road a little way before Zuko said:

"Where am I and why am I here?"

"I can tell you one thing. You're in Hampshire. There is something I have to tell you though."

"What?"

"I'm not sure but you look exactly like one of the characters from a television show. It could be the bump from your head but I don't think it is. Basically, you're not in you world any more." He gapped at her, unsure if he'd heard her correctly.

"Erm…girl…"

"Ebony, not 'girl'," she corrected him.

"Whatever, what's a television?"

"Good god, I'm gonna have to explain a lot to you aren't I?"

They arrived at Ebony's house. She pulled up in the drive way and after telling Zuko to press the red button to release his seatbelt, climbed out of the car and slammed the door as it didn't shut easily. Zuko followed suit and Ebony locked the car. She selected another key and walked up to the front door. She unlocked and opened it pushing against it with her hip as this too was a stiff door. She walked in and unlaced her shoes and placed them in the hall. Zuko followed her and took off his shoes. Something furry brushed against him. He looked down and saw a tiny creature at his feat.

"Don't you dare!" Ebony warned him before he burned the little kitten to a crisp. "Ok, that one there is Pickle and his little sister over there," She pointed to a tortoiseshell kitten, "is Opal. The big black and white one is their mum and she's called Onyx. And the fluffy black one is Poppy. They're my cats and if you hurt them so help you!" She said so fiercely Zuko was taken aback. "Time for a tour of the house." She said a little more brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here I am once again. Everyone gets a kiss from my cat, Poppy which is better than a scratch! Alex suggested making and Arnold Schwazaniger finger puppet and I wrote it on my brain storm!

JustPlainPeachy: I love kittens too! I'm supposed to be doing German homework….. oops!

Zukofan5 (): Ah no it's not over…o wait, the chapter is over. But now we have this one! Wahey! Dagger Sisters might be a little while, 'coz I know where I want to go with it but I don't know how to get there. I know! I got the idea last weekend when we went to Frensham, the pond had frozen over and we chucked ice on it and it made a pretty sound. Yeah, I've always had this kind of vision that I was going to have twin cats, one named Pickle and the other Gurkin, but I didn't think that I'd give a tortoiseshell cat the name Gurkin. It's great isn't it! Well yeah, but then I couldn't review could I? Coolieo!

SPIKIEGIRL: I KNOW! The 21st century is really scary. I'm afraid of it! But I wasn't born in it so I have an excuse. I was born in the 20th century so I have a right to be frightened! Ahem!

Disclaimer: well, erm yeah, I'm 'spossed to say summin here. Ok (Insert witty comment about not owning anything here)

She took him into the living room. Here was the TV and the sofa. She turned the TV on to show him how it worked. At first he was a little wary about the moving images but soon calmed down after he saw they couldn't hurt him. She showed him the phone and then rung the house on her mobile so he knew what would happen when it rang. It screamed shrilly and Zuko jumped before he picked it up.

"Hello!" Ebony's voice came from both the phone and next to him. She pressed the red button on her mobile and showed Zuko how to hang up.

They moved onto the dinning room next. It was quite a simple room with a table that could seat a maximum of 8 if her family came round. It was quite a self explanatory room so they moved onto the kitchen. She showed him how to use her gas cooker and micro wave.

"And don't cheat by using firebending! You don't know who's gonna come in here!"

She showed him the contents of her cupboards and fridge and explained that everything else he would need would be in the freezer in the little extension by the side of her house. She showed him the taps, hot and cold.

"It gets hotter with out you having to heat it up!" He exclaimed surprised.

"That's because I have a boiler above my cooker and it heats it up for me."

They moved on a little way. Ebony stopped.

"This is the cats' area. They get feed here and they sleep in their baskets here. The washing machine also lives. It basically washes my clothes for me." She showed him how to load the washing machine up and get it ready and explained the does and don'ts of clothes washing. "Just incase I need you to wash the clothes for any reason. This is the back door where we can go into the garden." She showed him which key to use and where it was found then they moved onto the bathroom. Ebony showed Zuko how the toilet worked and how the shower worked.

"We're going upstairs now," Ebony informed him. She took him on a quick tour of the upstairs, into the art room and the spare rooms and the store room and then came to her room. "You probably won't need to go in here. In fact, I don't want you to go in here ever. Always knock if you need me." She looked at her watch. "Oh god, is that the time? The kids are gonna be here soon!"

"Kids? What are…" Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Ebony rushed down the stairs to open it. Two women stood on the door step. One of the Zuko recognized as Megan. She had her little boy with her. The other, Zuko didn't recognize. She had two children with her, a girl and a boy. The girl was older than the boy who was just a baby. She had bright ginger hair and sparkly blue eyes. He had fluffy light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Ebbie!" Megan called to her friend.

"Sorry we're a bit early, I wasn't sure of the traffic," The other woman apologized.

"It's ok Domieque. Do you want me to take them off your hands now?"

"Thanks again! I'll pay you when we get here later," Domieque said handing over the boy. "Bye Amy, bye Tom!"

"I will too," Megan said handing over Jacob. The girl walked through the front door "Bye Jacob!" Ebony closed the door.

"Zuko, could you take Jacob up to the spare room on the left of my room? I'll take Tom, could you follow us Amy?" Zuko picked up Jacob unsurely and carried him up the stairs as best he could, Ebony directly behind him. Amy walked beside Ebony.

"Is that Zuko from Avatar?" Amy asked, her eyes shinning with excitement of the possibility.

"I think it is," Ebony replied. They reached the room and Ebony transferred Tom on to her hip and opened the door. She put Tom on the double bed, on his back. Amy sat next to him, her legs crossed. Zuko put Jacob on the bed and sat down. But Jacob didn't want to sit on the bed. He wanted Zuko to hold him. He wined for attention.

"He wants you to pick him up. Put him on your lap," Ebony translated for him. He pulled the toddler on is lap and immediately the boy stopped making any noise.

"I'll just run down stairs and get the tape," Ebony said, mostly to Amy. The sounds of her foot steps faded slightly as she got down stairs. She came back up and put the black rectangle into a small TV on a dresser which faced the bed. She came and sat behind the children, next to Zuko and hit play. Katara's voice came to their ears as it started up. Zuko sat, speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, I've been ill and when I miraculously got better, I was busy! On with the story!

JustPlainPeachy: Dad's are weird; mine ran down the up escalator in M&S! Yeah! Hahaha! Yeah, and Japanese and English.

Arch Angel (): I dunno where it's going either but who cares? Okies!

Zukofan5 (): Aww that's ok! Er he would, but due to shock etc, he forgot! I HATE PERCENTAGES! They are EVIL! So is homework! Arg! DIE DIE DIE! She's 17 'coz you have to be 17 to drive on the road in England.

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin! ((Goes off to cry 'bout it))

The viewing of the show went smoothly for the best of about five seconds, until Zhao came onto the screen. Jacob whimpered. His human seat was getting very hot, very quickly. Ebony swiftly removed the boy from his lap and elbowed Zuko sharply.

"Behave," She hissed. "He's just a cartoon character in this world! At least act like you know that!" Ebony glanced at him and saw that the 'Mighty' prince was blushing. She laugh inwardly, he obviously wasn't used to a woman bossing him around like that.

About half way through the show, Tom fell asleep. Ebony picked up the sleeping baby and carried him to the second spare room as this one had a cradle in. The little boy woke and began to cry.

"Shh, don't cry Tom," she said, jiggling him up and down gently. "Go back to sleep, please. You don't want me to sing do you?" She whispered gently, even though he couldn't understand. He continued crying. "Oh come on!" She rocked him back and forth but that didn't work either. "You really want me to sign don't you? Better block your ears little man!" She selected a song from her mind. A soft, gentle song that she knew well.

_How I wish I could surrender my soul;  
Shed the clothes that become my skin;  
See the liar that burns within my needing.  
How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.  
How I wish I had screamed out loud,  
Instead I've found no meaning._

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;  
Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years.  
How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.  
How I wish I would save my soul.  
I'm so cold from fear.

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
Far, far away; find comfort in pain.  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

The baby blinked, sighed and fell asleep. She laid him down gently in the cradle, covered him with the blanket, and then returned to the room where everyone else was. Amy and Jacob appeared indifferent to weather or not she'd been singing. Zuko was trying to look as though he'd been watching the show the whole time, without much success. She just sat back down where she had been before and said nothing.


	5. ALERT! PLEASE READ!

Ok guy's, I'm taking a little break from FT, TDS and TE because I'm waiting for inspiration which may take a while BUT HANG IN THERE! Thanks for waiting! ((Hugs all readers)) I'M SO SORRY! But I might read some Beyblade stuff so if you're into that, you can check it out.

And if you want to talk DON'T reveiw! E-mail or PM me (see profile) I'll be taking this down when my writer's block goes

XEye-of-the-wolfX


End file.
